Spellbound Lovers
by LargeHeart
Summary: A Story between a man with blessings and a girl with a secret  A Tale of the heart's boundaries and it's fragility. *Written by Alphaandabrush  Michael  And Babethehedghog21  Savannah *


What started as a goofy Role-Play in the DeviantArt chat ended up turning into an epic story.

* * *

><p>It was a warm mid-August night. The air was still and warm, nothing seemed out of place. Save for a young woman that goes by the name of Savannah. She seemed ordinary: shy, and frail. She was wearing a sky blue dress, with long arm gloves with white lace around her wrists. Her hair a dark brown, adorned with a single red barrette.<p>

She entered one of the finest restaurants in Kunstir.

A French restaurant no less: "The Mouchoir doré" (The Gilded Handkerchief). She entered the restaurant looking for any tables that weren't occupied. She searched, but every table was taken.

She asked the clerk who was very well dressed, "Excuse me, how long until a table is cleared?" she asked. The man had answered without a moment's notice, "I am so sorry Madam, but there is an hour long wait."

Savannah was distraught. She had nothing to eat all day. She went around surveying the foods others were eating, but only ended in making her hungrier.

She then saw a most peculiar man sitting in the back. The man was wearing something unique to the attire of the other customers; it was a robe, an extravagant dark green robe. She was curious about his outfit, "Why and how could he wear robes to a restaurant? When the others were only able to enter with either a dress or a suit" Out of curiosity she approached him. The man was eating a small cut of steak and a side of pasta. The table he sat at was candle lit, unusual for someone who is dining alone.

The man noticed her and put down his fork and knife, and wiped his mouth. "May I help you?" he said calmly. "Um, all the other tables are full may I join you? I haven't eaten all day" she said as she observed him. He was of fair build, dark brown eyes and pulled back black hair. "I'm sorry, but it is not my decision, it is up to the restaurant. I would if it were up to me" A smile drew itself on her face.

She walked up to the clerk and asked if she could sit with him. "Only if it is okay with him" Savannah sighed in relief. "Let me ask him myself. Come along please" The clerk asked Savannah to follow him as they walked back to him. "Excuse me Sir?

This young lady wishes to sit with you. Are you okay with that?" He gladly said "It's no bother, in fact I'd like some company please sit down"

The clerk acknowledged and went back to his stand. Savannah sat down happy as she would soon eat.

"Hello there. What is your name? He asked in a most polite way.

"My name is Savannah. Pleasure to meet you…" Her cheeks started blushing at his kindness. "Michael, my name is Michael" They both shook each other's hand.

"Michael may I be so bold as to ask; why are you wearing a robe in a restaurant"

Michael was sipping his wine and only smiled. "Are you ready to order yet Savannah?" She nodded. Michael raised his hand high to signal a waitress.

Savannah only shook her head in awe as a waiter had come over as fast as she could without delay of others.

"Yes Sir? What would you like" Michael pointed at Savannah who still had her jaw dropped about half an inch.

"The lady here wishes to order" Savannah had ordered the same as Michael with a few alterations. "Two slices of well-done steak, a side of potatoes, French onion soup and a glass of wine please" The waiter took down the order and asked Michael if he would like anything else. Michael only shook his head. As the waiter was off to place the order,

Michael gestured the waiter's ear to his mouth. "A bottle of your finest red wine please" He whispered

"So Michael…what do you do for a living?" Michael almost choked on his steak as he was chewing. "I uh… I used to work as a miner in the gem mines" Savannah didn't believe him. She was bewildered at his reaction.

"Why are you wearing that robe instead of a suit like everyone else?" She asked again "I have some special…..connections that allow me this luxury…on the other hand I never liked suits"

Savannah's food was prepared and she started eating hungrily, but with etiquette. "Mmm this is the best wine I've ever tasted" She had said. Michael only shrugged off any further comments.

Michael had finished his dinner and wiped his mouth off. His table manners were top notch. Moments after he saw Savannah upset that her wine was warm.

Michael drew her attention away from the table to see something other than him chilling her wine.

She turned her head back just in time to see his hand leave her glass. "I was only handing you my napkin, I see you didn't get one"

She only went back to take a sip of wine and noticed it was much colder than before.

She tried to hide her amazement but it was noticeable. Michael only took his hands back to himself and waited patiently.

He was going to ask what she did for her living but let her finish. Michael signaled for the bill and Savannah started searching her purse for her cards. Michael told her to stop.

He reached into his robe and pulled out a wallet designed with celestial bodies. He paid for both their meals and they both left the restaurant feeling satisfied. Savannah was still puzzled as to what Michael was.

Michael asked "Where do you live?" He was feeling responsible for her well-being. "Follow me" She took his hand and led him down the street. At least a block later she pulled him into an empty alleyway. "Alright what was that? Michael?"

He started to worry. "What was what?" A tone of fear filled his voice. "The robe, the wine, the etiquette, and the waiter, something isn't right about you" Savannah was started fearing Michael would do her harm. Michael was caught, she had noticed everything. "Let me explain myself in the shadow of the city lights"

Michael grabbed Savannah and Michael's robe started acting up. They started to hover and then Michael took off in flight. The robe looked like a set of green wings, but they acted much more quickly than they should have.

Savannah scared more than ever at that moment. Michael took Savannah to the top of a tall building at least 14 stories high.

As soon as they landed, Michael's robe went back to normal. Savannah's fear took over "Let go of me!" She screamed. She fought him off and slapped him in the face once. Michael did nothing, but a tear dripped from his eye.

"All will be explained" Savannah stood back in fear. Michael's body began to change; his face was more fox-like, he knelt down on all four, his skin exchanged for fur, finishing off with nine tails. A large patch of fur along his neck down his arms was as black as his hair. Savannah gasped as he finished transforming. "Y-y-you're a monster?"

She almost cried. Michael had said in as calm and soothing a voice as he could, "Far from it. I am not tricking your eyes. Please, come closer and you will see" Savannah slowly took baby steps forward. Michael only lowered his head. "Feel my face" Savannah felt the different shaped skull and gasped in surprise. "My fur, my tails, are all real"

Savannah could not bottle her emotions, "What the hell are you?" Michael confessed. "In old books in my library, we are known as "Warlocks"" Savannah stood stone-still. "But I consider myself something different…I call myself an Arcanist, a scholar of arcane studies" "I have the power to transform into something I deem decent, you would never see me as something grotesque" Michael rose his head to look at Savannah who's facial color was starting to return.

"I have always had a thing for mythical creatures, I'd researched this form and it seems alright to me"

Michael stood on his hind legs. His body returned to normal from the legs up. "So you understand there is really nothing to fear?"

Savannah started crying, she thought it was beautiful the way he uses his powers. "Michael, I-I have never seen anything like that before" Savannah ran to Michael and hugged him for some unknown reason. Michael only returned her feelings and hugged her back.

"The stars are beautiful from up here aren't they? Savannah exclaimed as she saw how clear the night sky was above the city. They were on top of the tallest building in Kunstir.

"Michael? Are there any others like you?" Michael frowned at the thoughts that filled his head "My kind is next to nonexistent. Only at least 15 of us are left, last time I heard from anyone. I'm sure by now the numbers are fewer"

Savannah broke off the subject seeing as how it was upsetting him and returned to star-gazing. Michael was feeling something he hasn't felt in a long while; love. Savannah sat down and stared at the stars.

Michael broke from Savannah's side and pulled some chalk he kept in a cigarette case in his robes. He walked 7 feet back and knelt down on the rooftop and started tracing something out. He drew out ornate and detailed drawings.

Savannah stopped looking at the stars a minute later and noticed Michael bent over. He finished and stood in the middle of his work. "Michael…Michael what are you doing?" "Ssssh…" Michael's outlines had started to glow a light blue aura. Savannah kept her distance as she watched what Michael was up to.


End file.
